


The last time

by Supreme_Overlord



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-26
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-28 06:56:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14443824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Overlord/pseuds/Supreme_Overlord
Summary: “Life is short. But this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees.”





	The last time

Chanyeol got down in front of the house he hadn’t seen in months. It was still standing there amidst the grassy lawn and few flower pots his mother had insisted in keeping for them. He heaved a contented sigh and walked towards the front door. He dug out the key from under the mat with one hand, his other hand holding a bouquet of white Lilies he had picked up on the way.

Baekhyun loved white lilies.

He straightened himself up; soothing his camouflage uniform with his hand, hoping at least some of the wrinkles would go away. His heart was hammering in his chest due to pure excitement on the anticipation of seeing his lover of six years again. He wasn’t supposed to be home till the next day but luckily he was able to hitch a ride with Mr. Jung, his parent’s good friend and next door neighbor. He laughed a little as he slotted the key in the keyhole and opened the door.

Their house still remained the same with the blue and white curtains and their kitchen still smelled like those Apple pies that Baekhyun liked to bake so much. He slowly tip toed towards the master’s bedroom in hope of surprising his small fiancé, who he figured might still be sleeping as he arrived so early in the morning. He twisted the knob with a big smile on his face knowing how happy his lover was going to be.

“Baby I’m hom-“

The bouquet in his hands fell the same time as Baekhyun’s eyes grew wide in horror at the sight of him. There on their bed was his fiancé as naked as the day he was born, straddling a man who wasn’t Chanyeol. Chanyeol didn’t say anything and just stared hard at what he was seeing. He could feel the world spinning around him and his knees wobbled, as if the floor was floating on water.

“Chanyeol”

Baekhyun gasped out and scrambled off the man and off the bed, looking around frantically for his clothes. Chanyeol kept his gaze on him. He didn’t want to see the face of the guy who had replaced him because he was sure he would kill him the minute he see his face. “This isn’t happening this isn’t happening …”He chanted in his mind but his sight had told him otherwise. He quickly fled towards the front door because there was nothing for him in that house anymore.

He could hear Baekhyun’s small feet running after him and the slammed of the front door. He could also hear the desperate tone of the smaller calling out his name. But his body was on autopilot as he walked forward, ignoring the pleas of Baekhyun until he was grabbed on his arm by the smaller.

“Go to hell Hyun”

He spat out before he pulled himself away.

“Yeol…I’m sorry…Please don’t go…Please…”

Baekhyun cried but Chanyeol blocked his ears with his hands and refused to turn back because he knew, one glance at the smaller’s teary face would crumble his resolve. Baekhyun had always been his weakness, his kryptonite. That day Chanyeol left the house he had dreamt of building a family in with nothing but a broken heart .

=========================

Months passed and Chanyeol was never the same. All he ever did was drink drink and drink. His mother was worried and his sister was angry. But he didn’t care. He now lived in their farm house near their family house at the other side of town, away from Baekhyun. He never saw the smaller again after that day but Chanyeol still kept his engagement ring on. He was hardly seen inside the town except in the bars on some evenings, drunk as fuck.

Chanyeol was lost. He hated himself, he hated feeling like this, hated being buried in the rock bottom. But there was no way out. His drunken mind still called out for Baekhyun at night and his sober mind still thought about Baekhyun on good days.

He just wanted to forget everything, wanted to drink all his pain away but it was never enough. Nothing was ever enough to keep Baekhyun off his mind.

One night he couldn’t take it anymore. So he stole his late father’s pistol while his mother was gone. After he downed two bottles of whiskey, he pointed the mouth of the gun to his head and pulled the trigger.

He was found the next morning by his sister Yoora, who screamed upon seeing his beloved brother in a pool of blood, his face down on the pillow. There was nothing unusual in his room except for his dead body and the note next to his pillow.

        “I’ll love him till I die”

_“Life is short. But this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees.”_

==============================

Baekhyun didn’t shed a single tear at the funeral. He stood at the end of the small crowd gathered in the Park’s land where Chanyeol would be laid to rest forever. Chanyeol’s coffin was brown and Baekhyun could only see a sliver of it. His mind was blank and he was empty. After the short service, Chanyeol was laid down on the ground and the crowd left one by one. Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s family were the last one to leave and Mrs. Park wouldn’t look at him anymore. Baekhyun went home alone.

He didn’t cry when he reached home, he didn’t cry when he saw the other’s photo on the nightstand. He didn’t cry the next day or the day after that. On the third day after Chanyeol died, Baekhyun broke. He trashed everything in the bedroom, except for Chanyeol’s photo on the nightstand. He screamed and cried for the love he had killed. Because it was true. Chanyeol didn’t kill himself. Baekhyun killed him.

And then there were the rumors, Baekhyun was aware of the whispers behind his back and the glares directed at him. He never said anything nor did his expression waver in front of the gossips around him because he had learned how to be strong at a young age. The people knew what he had done, how he had killed Chanyeol. But they didn’t know how he cried himself to sleep every night, how much he blamed himself and how he wished he could turn back time…how he wanted to be with Chanyeol again.

Alcohol became his best friend just like Chanyeol. He tried hard to hide the fact the he was hitting rock bottom and that he was slowly losing his mind. He drank till he passed out at night but even in his drunken mind; the expression on Chanyeol’s face that day was so clear in his mind. He had told Baekhyun ‘to go to hell’, and Baekhyun would laugh whenever it came on his mind because he was already there.

He just wanted to forget everything, wanted to drink all his pain away but it was never enough. Nothing was ever enough to keep Chanyeol off his mind.

On anniversary of the Chanyeol’s death six months later, Baekhyun pulled out the Revolver he had bought some days ago. He pointed the mouth of the gun on his head just like Chanyeol and pulled the trigger.

He was found half an hour later by the police because his neighbor had heard the gunshot. His body was found just like Chanyeol’s, blood on the bed sheet and his face down the pillow. The only difference was that there was no note beside his pillow.

Instead, there was a crumpled photo of Chanyeol in his hand.

_“Life is short. But this time it was bigger than the strength he had to get up off his knees.”_

He was buried next to Chanyeol on the following day. This time Mrs. Park stared at his coffin instead of looking the other way and Yoora cried her eyes out.

==============================

 

Baekhyun woke up to the cool breeze blowing on his skin and he looked around himself. He was sitting on the grass, his back against the bark of the willow tree that stood behind Chanyeol’s grave. He looked ahead but there was no grave in front of him, there was no cross-shaped wooden block with his beloved’s name engraved on it. He kept staring and staring and staring till he heard footsteps from his side.

Chanyeol was walking towards him with the bouquet of white lilies just like the day he walked in on him straddling some guy. He got up and brushed the dust off his pants and when he looked up, Chanyeol was only three steps away from him. Baekhyun kept his head down, too ashamed to face the other because of what he had done.

“Hyun”

Chanyeol whispered his name and he looked up timidly, preparing himself for the confrontations that he was sure going to happen. But it didn’t because Chanyeol just stared at him for a long time and Baekhyun felt his tears brimming on the corner of his eyes. When he thought Chanyeol wasn’t going to speak at all, the taller broke into the warmest smile and offered his free hand to Baekhyun.

Baekhyun looked up at him again just to make sure and Chanyeol was still smiling at him. He smiled back and took the hand offered to him and Chanyeol pulled him in his embrace.

“I’ll love you forever Baekhyunnie…”

“And I’ll love you forever and more Chanyeol…”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisly and Allison Kraus  
> {Cross posted on AFF}
> 
> The storyline is basically the same as the M.V and i had initially thought on changing the original settings and twisting the plot a bit but decided not to because I don't want to ruin the beauty of it.
> 
> Wow this is my first piece in Ao3 and i hope you liked it


End file.
